Closer
by M0N
Summary: Setelah empat tahun berlalu, akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu. Dan Naruto sadar, kalau ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura lagi. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan. Mungkin ini sama klisenya dengan cerita komedi-romantis khas chick flick, tapi tak ada yang salah dengan mendekat, kan? [Mind to Read and Review?]


Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Romance, Humour._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura.

Warnings: _DLDR. OOCness,_ agak _rush_ , serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _Be close!_

* * *

 ** _Closer_**

Semua baik-baik saja sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu, hanya ada beberapa isu lucu yang menyatakan dirinya buaya darat atau, malah homoseksual. Dan Naruto Uzumaki pun sangatlah sadar, bahwa dia telah menyakiti seseorang. Eehm, lebih tepatnya mematahkan hati satu sama lain. Masih jelas di memorinya, bagaimana perselisihan tolol yang disebut kecemburuan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Setelah empat tahun berlalu, tanpa saling bertukar kabar apalagi bertatap muka, perasaan itu enggan juga pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto sendiri penasaran, seringkali bertanya-tanya, kenapa sampai detik ini dia belum mampu _move on_. Bukannya tidak berusaha, padahal ia telah mengencani lumayan banyak wanita yang lain, hanya saja seluruhnya berakhir sia-sia.

Lantas, ketika tak sengaja bertemu pada sebuah acara pernikahan teman yang dikenalnya sedari kecil, Uchiha Sasuke, dia kembali menemukan senyum yang lama tidak dilihatnya. Benar-benar jauh dari dugaan, membuat yang bersangkutan statis hampir setengah menit berdiri kaku di tempat. Sempat tebersit di otak Naruto untuk lari, menjauhi sesuatu yang dianggapnya masalah, tapi batal terealisasi karena harga diri seorang lelaki memang setinggi angkasa.

Coba perhatikan nona manis di ujung sana! Ia mempesona seperti tidak ada celah kurangnya.

Lupakan soal penjelasan akademis tentang kenapa seseorang melihat mantan kekasihnya jauh lebih cantik daripada saat mereka bersama, katanya ini hanya tentang persepsi semata. Karena jujur saja, pengurangan berat badan yang cukup signifikan, cara berpakaian, gaya riasan wajah yang sederhana, serta pembawaan diri yang lebih dewasa membuat segala impresinya sangat jauh berbeda.

Dia tidak mau mengamati lebih jelas dress _deep-scoop_ elegan yang dara itu kenakan, siapa yang datang silih berganti mengajaknya mengobrol, keberadaan si mempelai pria yang dengan seenaknya mencium pipi gadis tersebut, hingga pemuda random yang sok _gantleman_ di hadapan sang mantan. Duuh, sungguh ia telah mencoba mengabaikan, yang sayang berujung dengan kepastian gagal maksimal.

 _Gerah,_ mungkin disebabkan jas semi formalnya yang tebal, atau rasa tak enak ini terlanjur memanas.

Jujur, entah apa yang membuat Naruto sebegitu bodoh hingga membiarkan presensi dara yang bersangkutan menjauh dari hidupnya. Saat itu yakin saja pemuda _blonde_ ini sedang salah fokus, malahan bisa jadi sudah terkena gangguan mental yang lebih akut – semacam delusional, narsistik, sakit jiwa, terserahlah apa. Menarik-embuskan napas perlahan, mencoba sebisanya mendistraksi pikiran dengan hal lain.

 _Sutoppe!_ Materi abu-abu di kepalanya berkhianat lagi. Mengingat tatkala ia memeluk si pemilik badan seksi di depan sana, suara tawa yang sangat ia rindukan, mencium bibir merah ranum yang selalu menggoda, serta cara mereka menghabiskan setiap jam terbaik dalam hidupnya. Dia pernah mendengar kabar, bahwa saat ini sang bekas pacar sudah menemukan penggantinya, dan itu menghilangkan peluang Naruto agar dapat kembali ke masa-masa indah dulu.

Uh-oh, aura indah acara resepsi bakalan jatuh ke _genre_ melankolis kalau terus-menerus begini.

Ini akan menjadi adegan roman picisan yang sedemikian ikonik, tatkala tanpa aba-aba, tatapan mata mereka berserobok. Netra biru langit dan iris padang hijau saling menyita atensi, lalu masing-masing secara kikuk melemparkan senyuman. Ooh, Tuhan, detik-detik itu terasa menyiksa sekaligus menggiring sensasi bahagia! Katakanlah dia mempunyai kecendrungan masokis atau bagaimana, tapi ia gagal menampik hasrat ingin menemukan sunggingan serupa dari sosok yang sama.

Bertekad menyapa terlebih dahulu, mungkin dengan berklise menanyakan soal kabar, pekerjaan, kehidupan percintaan. Akan tetapi, ia urungkan niatnya, karena terlanjur sadar bahwa basa-basi bukan lagi keahlian terbaiknya – anggap saja bakat itu tertelan oleh waktu maupun pengalaman hidup. Mengutuk kekurangan diri sendiri juga tidak berguna, maka izinkan Naruto mengharapkan kebaikan Ilahi dalam bentuk keberuntungan – semisal ia menjadi pahlawan mendadak yang menumpas kejahatan, begitu.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?"

 _Thanks to his precious luck!_

Setelah puas tersakiti oleh ekspektasi yang melambung parah, sang sumber kegalauan datang sendiri. Ditemani segelas minuman koktail, menggeser pelan material kaca tersebut agar berhadapan dengan Naruto yang masih gagal merespon. Pemuda yang bersangkutan memalingkan wajah sebentar, mengumpulan cukup banyak keberanian sekadar memberikan senyuman, dan si dara tertawa untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui mengapa.

Ampun! Rasanya persis kena kejutan listrik 440 _volt_.

"Baik, Sakura."

Mari sebentar meninjau ulang ketika malapetaka itu bermula. Sungguh idiot sampai Naruto sendiri ingin menciptakan mesin penjelajah ruang-waktu buat kembali ke masa lalu, dan membuang peristiwa konyol tersebut dari sejarah hidupnya. Dia serius hilang kewarasan, menuduh Sakura berselingkuh dengan pria yang saat ini menjadi raja sehari di acara pernikahannya – dan jangan ditambah lagi soal fakta bahwa ia mengenal Sasuke dari usia pra-sekolah, atau bakalan ada yang mogok makan semingguan.

Hening, secara harfiah keadaan di antara mereka didominasi oleh kebisuan, sedangkan keramaian perlahan-lahan terasa lenyap. "Ke sini sendiri atau..." akhirnya suasana kaku mencair, Naruto sukses melontar kalimat tersebut, yang terhenti di tengah jalan sebab Sakura terlebih dahulu mengintrupsi dengan gelengan ringan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kebodohanku dulu. Harusnya aku tak membiarkanmu pergi."

Tidak tahu ia dapat darimana ide mengucapkan lisan itu, sebab reaksi terkejut Sakura berhasil memakan sejumlah besar rasa penasarannya. Dapat dia lihat gadis ini terpaku untuk beberapa saat, menggigit bibir bawahnya, memalingkan direksi muka ke arah lain, menghapus cairan bening yang membasahi matanya tipis-tipis. Kembali menatap Naruto, "aku juga." Cukup dengan dua kata tersebut, lalu mereka bungkam untuk yang ke sekian kali.

Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sifatnya lebih sensitif, tapi terimakasih pada sisa-sisa rasional yang tertinggal di benak, ia enggan melakukannya karena merasa akan jadi sangat _absurd_. Seperti... kalau ternyata Sakura memang tidak memiliki kekasih baru, apakah masih ada harapan Naruto untuk mendapatkan gadis itu lagi ke dalam pelukan eratnya?

Mana mungkin semudah itu, ini bukan cerita komedi-romantis dengan _plot_ klise khas _chick flick_.

Sakura beranjak, pamit dengan alasan ingin menemui teman-teman yang lain. Satu jam meniti, sedangkan Naruto tetap pada posisi yang sama, meski indera visualnya hilir-mudik mengikuti arah tujuan si gadis. Menggoyang pelan gelas minuman yang tadi diberikan padanya, mengamati likuid berwarna kemerahan itu terombang-ambing. Haruskah ia membiarkan keadaan mereka sama seperti koktail yang dipermainkan ini, atau dia bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk mengubah semua menjadi lebih baik? Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba, kan?

Pasalnya _menjaga jarak_ hanya alasan bagi orang-orang yang _takut_ untuk mendekat.

Tak butuh banyak usaha untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura, nona itu sekarang bersandar seorang diri di pojokan _ballroom_. Tampak jelas mencari ketenangan dari lautan manusia di sekitarnya, membelakangi Naruto, hingga tidak menyadari kalau pemuda yang dimaksud berjalan guna mempertipis spasi terhadapnya.

Didukung musik romantis yang mengalun sebagai _backsound_ , sedikit demi sedikit Naruto menisbikan jarak. Melepas blazer abu-abu gelap yang tadi terpasang rapi di tubuhnya, di kala menemukan jari-jemari Sakura mengelus agak kasar kedua lengannya. Langsung menyampirkan jas semi formal tersebut pada bahu gadis yang bersangkutan, dan terang saja mendapati tatapan kaget sebagai reaksi awal.

Menghilangkan keraguan sebelum bertanya, "berniat lari dari hiruk-pikuk menyebalkan ini?"

Dia yang menerima tawaran mengangguk setuju, menghela napas pendek sebentar, lantas membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengambil langkah pertama. Belum sempat tapakan kaki jenjangnya bergerak, Naruto refleks menarik pergelangan tangan sang nona manis, sampai membuat blazer yang mendiami pundak Sakura terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan agresif memeluk tubuh mungil itu, posesif menempatkan sentuhan intens pada pipi putih tersebut.

Mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain, bibir masing-masing memberikan kode, dan...

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Ada yang inget dengan saya, gak? Hello, setelah lama gak main ke _fandom_ ninja ini, saya balik lagi. *kepedaan amat yaa dia, abaikan saja.

 _Etto_ , saya sudah cukup lama _hiatus_ , jadi pas ngeksekusi ide yang didapat secara super implisit, saya ngerasa sedikit kesulitan. Mungkin agak maksa atau gimana, tapi gak ngerti kenapa saya bisa cukup puas begitu selse.

Cukup sekian. Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
